Yvain Emmaline Rosefire
History Yvain was born in the magical village of Wòpempi, Ohio in 1992 to Melissa (Staupp) and Kennilworthy Rosefire. She would become the eldest of three magical girls. They all lived a comfortable life that was predominantly non-magical despite living in a wizarding community. It was by request of their mother, who believed that doing things “the old-fashioned way” built character by not offering the girls an “easy out” through magic. However, whenever Kenny could, he showed his girls as much of the magical world as possible. And when they began to question it more and more, Melissa permitted her magical daughters to delve into their wizarding roots with the guidance of their loving and eager father. Yvain began showing her magical abilities at the tender age of five. Small oddities that would occur around her let her parents know that she would take after dear old Dad. She reveled in having little magical “accidents”, (as she called them), like changing the shapes or colors of the bubbles in the tub during bath time, something that delighted her younger sisters, or making their stuffed toys move and dance during play. In the infancy of Yv’s abilities, Melissa was trepidatious to say the least. But with tender reassurance from her husband that she could indeed successfully raise young witches to become productive members of society, her fears were put to rest. And she henceforth took great pleasure in watching her girls grow and enjoy their magical powers. When Yvain was eleven years old, she received her letter from Ilvermorny. She attended in the fall after her birthday. She was chosen by two houses, Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie, but elected to be in the house of the Horned Serpent. She would then prove time and again that her choice was a perfect one since Horned Serpent, like it’s Hogwarts equivalent, Ravenclaw house, favored scholars. It wasn’t that Yv was a particularly advanced student, but she questioned everything. Magic itself fascinated her. She wondered where it came from, how it worked, and she often noted how it effected the natural world. She researched and read as much as she could on magical theory, diving into deeply complicated topics that dealt with the mathematical and spiritual aspects of magic and its application to the world around her. She favored subjects like Magical History, Magical Theory, and Ancient Runes, dedicating most of her school years to “getting to the bottom of magic”. To this day, she still spends a significant amount of time researching it. This love of advancing her knowledge took her on to pursue a secondary magical education. She obtained a degree in The Theories of Magic Applications. With it, she worked at Ilvermorny as a professor of Magical Theory for around seven years. She enjoyed it deeply, but in her heart of hearts, she knew she still had the whole of the wizarding world left untouched by her curiosity. So, she resigned as a professor and began traveling. She wanted to study all of magic’s facets. These days, she is living in Great Britain, studying the histories and legends of the wizarding world there. Concerning her wand... There isn't anything particularly special about it other than it once belonged to her great, great aunt Helice Rosefire, who was an English witch that graduated from Hogwarts in the late 1800s. Helice was a particularly good witch, a Ravenclaw, but died a spinster. Before she passed, she predicted that her wand would one day find a new wielder, a female decedent that would also live her life out as a bachelorette. So, because the wand belonged to a very talented witch and had a prophecy connected to it, it stayed within the family. For generations after Helice, and before Yvain, the wand rejected all other descending females of the Rosefire line. Because of the stigma attached to it, the girls it rejected were actually quite happy to not be chosen by it. Then, when Yv turned 11, the wand was delivered by magical means to the Rosefire decedents who resided in American, AKA Yv's household. Believing the so-called prophecy was a joke, her father placed the wand in his eldest daughter's hand for sniffs and giggles. Well, the wand chose her. The family has dismissed the idea that Yv will spend the rest of her life unmarried, mainly for their own peace of mind, but the idea has never particularly bothered Yvain. This little tale is to explain why she does not wield a wand that is made out of the common woods and cores of typical American wands. It is not an American wand, but an Ollivanders wand that has been passed down through the Rosefire family. Other Tidbits Yvain has a great horned owl named Nix after her favorite (no-maj) musician, Stevie Nicks.